Mystery Girl
by deadlykitty
Summary: “Aiiia! Who that in arms, Ranma?” I looked up. Ranma had just entered the Cat Cafe sure enough. A girl lay unconscious in his arms. Mousse x OC rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Aiiia!! Who that in arms, Ranma?" I looked up. Ranma had just entered the Cat Cafe sure enough. A girl lay unconscious in his arms. Akane stood just behind him, worry spread across her face.

Shampoo went and stood in front of Ranma, blocking my view. I got up my self to take a closer look. "I don't know, we found her like this this in the middle of the street," Ranma said.

He set her down on a nearby table, giving me a better look of the girl. She was beautiful, more so than even my Shampoo, if that is possible. Her clothes were little more than torn rags, leaving much of her frail and tiny body uncovered. Long legs and large breasts were peeking out from the thin and frayed mini skirt and blouse. Tears littered both articles, and many bruises and cuts as well. A particuarally nasty gash ran along her hairline, bleeding slightly down the side of her face. Her face was framed by long, wavy golden brown hair that reached her waist. Her small and rosy lips were slightly parted, and a moan escaped them.

Shampoo's grandmother appeared at the table side, standing on her stick as usual. We all gathered round close to the girl. Dazzling blue eyes opened, staring up at us tentatively. Akane reached out to her, and she flinched, closing her eyes tightly. A yearning built up inside me when she shut them, and I wanted nothing more than for her to open those lovely eyes again. I shook my head, trying to scatter the sudden thought. Why did I just think that?

"Its all right," Akane spoke softly, hand still stretched toward the girl, "We're not going to hurt you. What happened?" she touched the girls arm, lightly, on a massive bruise. "Please, can you tell us who did this to you? We want to help."

Those eyes opened again and the built up desire in me fled instantly. I sighed. Ranma glanced at me but said nothing. Instead he focussed on the girl.

"I'm Akane Tendo, and this is Ranma, Shampoo, Shampoo's great-grandmother Cologne, and Mousse. We're not going to hurt you. Ranma and I found you lying in the street and brought you here to the Cat Cafe. Can you tell us what happened?" Akane had helped the girl o sit up while she spoke, pointing to each of us as she said our name aloud.

"M-Mika. Why are you... uhn!" she passed out again, falling forward. I caught her before she hit the floor, her hair rolling along my shoulder. I held her gently against me, one hand on her upper back and another on her waist, keeping her still. The skin on her waist was perfectly smooth, but something rough scratched against me hand on her back.

I sat down carefully and held her more sturdily against me, where she sat in my lap and had her head resting against mine. "What's on her back?" I asked. Cologne hopped over and parted Mika's hair. Some of it brushed across my face, and I could smell the strawberry shampoo she must use.

"It looks like a seal of some sort," Cologne said, eyes squinting while she studied the thing in question.

"Seal? What type of a seal?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. I can't read the writing on it." Cologne answered.

"Really... what type of writing is that? Its so... exotic looking," Akane said.

I brushed her hair a little farther out of the way so that I myself could take a look. The writing was very odd, full of many dashes and curls. But it looked more like a picture, upside down. "It looks like an angel's picture, with wings wrapped around the body. Take a look." I said, glancing at Shampoo.

"Hmm?" she came around to stand behind me, and glanced at the seal. "Aiya! Mousse right! It is picture, not writing!"

"Well, that's one mystery solved," Ranma said.

Akane nodded. "Wait, Mousse, how could you see that? You're not wearing your glasses."

"I'm not? Oh, wait they're... right...here..." I pulled them out. "That's strange, I can see everything so clearly, I was certain I had been wearing them."

"What's going on here?" Akane asked to the quiet room. That's what I want to know.

- - - - - - - - -

Short, I know, but that's it for now. This is the prequel to a story I had previously submitted, 'Come Find Me!" but since no one reviewed it, its been scrapped until I get it a little more interesting, like saying just who the heck Mika is and all that. Please R&R, I really do need the criticism! I don't care if you flame me, just say something! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, deadlykitty here, and pretty disappointed. I was hoping people would like this more, but I guess not. Oh, well. It will still be updated even if most people don't like it.

Disclaimer: no, Ranma 1/2 is not mine, which means mousse isn't either. Happy?

- - - - -

"This is odd..." Cologne muttered. "Mousse, so you recognize this girl?"

I shook my head. "No. I've never met her before." Even as I said it, something felt unusual inside. It felt as if those words were untrue, but how could they not be?

An image crossed my mind, a memory from my early childhood. I was with my father, and he held a bundle in his arms...

"_Mousse, come here for a moment. I have a present for you."_

"_For me, father?"_

"_Yes. Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?"_

I grasped my forehead as the memory rose within me. It didn't make sense. Why would my father give me a child as a present? If this was true, then the girl would be from my childhood, but I had left my father's mansion as a young boy. I left it to chase after Shampoo, no matter how often she spurned me. It was for that reason that I became excommunicated from my parents.

"Mousse, are you all right?" Akane asked.

Nodding, I merely turned back to Mika. "I am fine, merely remembering my past."

"Anything useful?" Cologne asked.

"Not really."

Shampoo groaned "Aiyaa... Mousse no good for anything!"

The girl moved again, slowly sitting up with some help from Akane and myself. Her eyes were beginning to open again, ever so gently the lids lifted and the blue orbs were revealed once again.

"M-master..." she whispered. Her eyes stared intently into mine as everything began to sink in around her. Without warning she flung herself at me, hugging me tightly to her. "Master..." she whispered.

"Master? Something you're not telling us, Mousse?" Ranma asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Perhaps she is thinking of someone else?" I replied.

She was snuggling her face into my neck, and I couldn't help but blush a little at that. Slowly I pushed her away.

Instead of sitting apart from me though, she went to a low bow, placing her forehead to the ground with her hands positioned in front of her. "I apologize, master. That was too forward of me. Please forgive me."

"N-not at all. Mika, was it? Why do you call me your 'master?'"

She tilted her head, coming up to a sitting position. "But you are my master. It has been years since last I saw you, Master Mousse."

Everyone settled down in the chairs around one of the tables. Shampoo had fetched some tea for the girl and everyone else to drink, along with some some food. It looked like she hadn't eaten anything in over a week. After much insistence, Mika agreed to sit there as well. She protested saying it was unheard of for one such as herself to join one as important as me in anything.

"When I was born I was taken from my mother and given to Master mousse as a playmate. He was a small child himself at the time, but it was intended that when both of us were grown I would become his mistress. I am his to do what he pleases with until I am no longer wanted." she explained.

Akane set down her glass of tea. "But why were you given to Mousse? Why were you given away to begin with?"

"It is custom in our village. Master Mousse comes from a noble family. Every son of a noble family is given the child of a beautiful woman. It is said that my mother was praised far and wide for her incredible beauty, and it was Master Mousse's late father's wish that I grow to look like her. Unfortunately, it seems I failed to look like my mother. Master Mousse ran away to chase after another who far surpassed me."

"Wait. Did you say 'late father?' My father has passed away?" I asked her, a little worried.

She looked down, sadness etched into her features. "I am afraid so, Master Mousse. Your home has been destroyed in a political war, and only I was able to escape death. I have failed you, Master." Mika made to bow to me on the floor again, but with a hand I stopped her by pulling on her arm.

She watched me, slightly confused. "First off, you can stop bowing. Second, whatever bondage you have to tie yourself to me can now be considered severed. Third, don't blame yourself about my family. I guess it should be of no surprise, really."

"Wow, Mousse is pretty noble once in awhile." Ranma joked, smirking at me. He sat reclined in his seat with both arms crossed behind his head. "I would have thought you'd keep her as a servant, knowing you."

"Believe what you will, Ranma, but I am a gentleman, unlike you. I will not enslave a young woman, however much you think that I would."

Tapping her stick, Cologne brought the attention back to herself. "Enough of this useless talk. It is getting late, and we need to find the girl a place to stay. Any suggestions?"

"Oh, please, don't separate me from Master Mousse again! It took me years to find, him, I don't want to lose him again..." tears were forming in her eyes, though I had no idea why.

Cologne seemed to be thinking it over. "Very well, you can go with Mousse back to his apartment. It would probably be the best place for you."

"And you're not even going to ask me what I think?" I questioned.

"Nope. It's your fault we're in this mess, now you can clean it up!" she was already leaving the room. "We'll need to find her some better clothes, though; hers won't last much longer."

Akane stood. "Yeah, and none of mine will fit her, I can already tell. Mika, lets take you shopping tomorrow, all right?" she added kindly.

Mika looked shocked. "N-no! Please don't! That would be a waste of money on one as lowly as myself! These will be just fine..." she muttered, gently poking at the worn linen hardly concealing her skin.

"That's something for you to work on, too, getting her to stop thinking like that." Ranma added, smirking. "Looks like you have a big job ahead of you. Come on, Akane." he left, and after saying what time to meet her the next day, she disappeared, too.

Sighing, I stood up from the table myself. "Come on, Mika. Let's go."

"Yes, Master!" she replied happily. She bounced out of her chair and went to my side, grinning widely.

"Hold!" we turned, and Shampoo came out of the next room holding a set of clothes. She gave them to Mika. "You wear these. Change in next room, yes?"

Mika seemed to be surprised again. It wasn't hard to do something the girl had never thought possible. Before I could stop her she had thrown herself to the floor, bowing to Shampoo.

"You are too kind to this lowly one, Lady Shampoo. How could I ever repay you for all you have done?" she looked up slightly from the floor.

Shampoo smiled. "Stop bow and take Mousse. He be yours." offering her hand, Mika slowly took it and was pulled back to her feet. "Go. Change clothes. No can go out in torn rags."

With a nod, Mika went to the other room, carrying the clothes Shampoo had offered.

"You are being very generous, Shampoo. What is the occasion?"

"No occasion. Shampoo just feel sorry for girl. Stuck with Mousse."

I glared. "Hey!! Why must you hate me so, Shampoo?"

"Because. You not Ranma. Stop try for shampoo and take girl who want you. Then Shampoo no hate you."

Jeez... of all the luck. Just then Mika came out. In Shampoo's clothes her body just became more noticeably enticing, and a slight blush crept up my cheeks. The large breasts that had been uncovered before now, though hidden, seemed more beckoning to the eyes under the bright pink blouse. The pale blue skirt was very short, and reminded me of her eyes, bringing my attention back to them. They were staring intently at me, and I could see the smile within them.

This was going to be an interesting night.

- - - - -

I'm sorry, that kinda sucked for a new chapter. At least now i know how to advance the story line. Well, even though this didn't get the five reviews I wanted, I'm not surprised. Hopefully as the story goes on people will like it, but even if you don't, I do, so nyaa!

If you did happen to read it, though, please tell me what you thought! Good or bad, I don't care!!


End file.
